Assassination
by Musashi
Summary: The only FF7 story I'll ever write that has no spoilers! Please review.
1. Part 1

Author's notes: This is gory. Violent. And was labeled by a friend of mine as "disturbing." Be forewarned. (FF7, no spoilers.)

**Assasination**

  
Rufus Shinra and his speeches, thought the dark figure in the crowd as he watched the blonde young president walk around the stage, his voice calm and level, yet filled with determination. Rufus was a charmer, most certainly. His speeches were long, filled with hair-flipping and shoulder shrugging, yet everyone seemed to love them. 

Well, almost everyone.

This odd fact was evidenced a moment later, when Rufus stopped talking and almost the entire crowd of thousands burst into applause. The eyes of the dark man in the crowd never left the bright figure on the stage, and was one of the few -- five, to be exact -- not clapping.

He began moving backwards through the crowd. If Rufus noticed that there was someone moving against the flow, he made no sign.

"D.P. Alpha, come in. Come in, D.P. Alpha." The voice came over the miniscule radio piece in his ear. His own voice, when he spoke, was so low that it was only heard by the invisible patch-transmitter on his throat.

"Alpha returning. Read, Beta?"

"I read you Alpha. Do you have a clear line of sight?"

"Affirmative. Commence distraction whenever you will."

"Understood. Beta out." As the transmission ended, D.P. Alpha pulled a small object from his pocket. It was a gun that had been constructed specifically for this day. About the size of his hand, it would fire two compressed air bullets that made an exit hole five times the size of the entrance hole.

Alpha lifted the gun to aim it as he heard yelling and fighting from both edges of the crowd....  
  
The SOLDIER whose job it was to escort Rufus back to Shinra Headquarters after the speech stood at the edge of the stage. He could see Rufus's back and the entire crowd from where he stood. He could see the four brawlers as well, two on each edge of the crowd.

He could see that the President was thrown slightly off balance by the fighting, but the SOLDIER made no move to stop them. His job was to protect the President, and the brawlers were no immediate threat. Besides, security should be taking care of the situation. Where was security, anyways?  
  
Everyone heard the gun go off. No one saw who fired it. No one saw where it hit until someone noticed the stunned expression on Rufus Shinra's face. The neat red hole in his forehead. The blood turning his white coat red.

Only the SOLDIER saw that the back of the President's head was all but gone. Blood had splattered onto the curtain behind them. On the arm of the SOLDIER's uniform.

When the gun went off, everything had stopped. Now, as if in slow motion, Rufus Shinra's body crumpled and collapsed to the blood-slick boards of the stage. His Mako blue eyes stared disbelievingly at the bright blue sky. There was no sound but the distant chirping of birds. His mouth moved, the throat mike he wore carrying the faint sound of his voice through to the speaker by the SOLDIER.

"But... I... s-stopped... them..." And then he died. And the SOLDIER came over and knelt beside his body, gently closing his eyes and smoothing the frozen disbelief from his face. And a dark figure slipped through the crowd and away, unnoticed.  
  
And it was over.


	2. Part 2

I finally decided to do a sequel to "Assassination." I hope you like it.

**Assassination 2**

The headquarters of the ShinRa Corporation were in chaos. The President, after surviving his brush with Diamond Weapon and emerging seemingly unscathed, had been taken down by an assassin's single bullet. No one had seen the culprit, and the weapon used hadn't been found, despite the entire crowd having been contained for search and questioning.  
  
Although he was rather tall--just short of six feet, in fact--the young man who strode calmly through the midst of the chaos in the lobby went unnoticed. He wore a long-sleeved navy shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar unbuttoned. The shirt tails weren't tucked in, hanging over his black slacks halfway to his knees. Black dress shoes looked freshly shined. His head and face were hidden by the black baseball cap he wore low over his eyes. Hands in his pockets, he headed into the executive elevator.  
  
A few strands of orange-tinted blond hair fell from beneath his cap as he pulled out the keycard he had hidden there. He inserted the card in the slot and pressed the button for the 69th floor. He looked up towards the roof of the elevator as it ascended.  
  
There was a quiet *ding* as the elevator reached its destination, and the doors slid open. The young man stepped out and followed the semi-hallway to the reception desks at the foot of the stairs to the 70th floor.  
  
"Oh, sir!" A receptionist stood from where she sat behind the desk. "You can't go up there, it's re-"   
  
She was cut off as the young man's hand came out of his pocket, holding a small, silenced handgun. A quick squeeze of the trigger, and the woman fell, blood leaving an interesting spray pattern on the wall behind where she stood. Blood soaked into her brown dress-suit and pooled around her body, pumped through the hole that was once her left eye until her heart went into shock and stopped beating a few moments later.   
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
The young man turned to the other secretary, another squeeze of the trigger putting a neat round hole in the center of her forehead. She fell, and he went on up the stairs without bothering to watch the life draining from her prone body.  
  
Once in the office that took up the 70th floor, he removed the cap and dropped it to the floor, running long, thin fingers through boyish orange-blond hair. A few strands fell into his ice-blue eyes, not quite distracting from the brilliant Mako glow they emitted.  
  
The three blue-suited figures gathered around the desk lifted their heads as the man dropped his gun, the noise echoing through the room. He smirked at the expressions on their faces: three nearly-identical pictures of shock.  
  
"P..President Rufus!?" the blond Turk gasped out, her face pale.  
  
"Surprise," he said, a twisted smirk etching itself deeply on his handsome, boyish face.

..::maniacal giggle:: What's going on here? Is this turning into a series? ..Maybe. Find out next time.


	3. Part 3

Here's the next one! Review it!  
  
Assassination 3  
  
"But... you're dead," the red-haired one, Reno, said in disbelief.   
  
"Do I look dead?" Rufus demanded.  
  
"N..not really," said the blonde one, Elena.  
  
"Then, I'm obviously not dead, am I?"  
  
"Appearances are deceiving," Rude, the bald Turk, intoned.  
  
Rufus glared at him. "Why are you all in my office?"  
  
"Investigating your death. Looking for any possible enemies you might have." Rude picked up a folder and waved it briefly at him.  
  
"Well, I'm not dead. Get out."  
  
"Yes sir!" The three Turks saluted, then ran out of the room.  
  
"Morons," 'Rufus' spat. He shoved his hand into his pocket again and pulled out a radio. "Cloud-sama."  
  
"Yes, Damien?"   
  
"Tell Mother I'm in. I think Rude suspects, but otherwise..."  
  
"She's here, Damien. Amber?"  
  
"Dami!" Damien's biological mother took control of the radio. "Do you know where Hojo is yet?"  
  
Damien sighed. "No, Mother. I only just got here. Let me get settled in first, then I'll find him."  
  
There was a moment of silence from the other end. "So, you got what you wanted, didn't you, Damien Shinra Raijin?"  
  
"Yes, I did. You take care of Ally... and once I've cleaned up here, you can come."   
  
"You're an angel, Dami." Amber blew a kiss over the radio, and Damien felt it, although he could see or really hear it.  
  
"Goodbye, Mother." He turned the radio off and pocketed it, then picked up his gun and went to the top of the stairs. He aimed the pistol at Rude, who stood at the bottom. "It's not polite to listen in on the conversations of others."  
  
"You won't succeed in this," Rude said, gazing evenly at the boy from behind his dark glasses.  
  
"You're wrong. I wasn't going to kill you, since you were one of Mother's friends, but now..." The boy aimed the pistol at the Turk. "Are Reno and Elena down there?"  
  
"No. I stayed behind, they went downstairs. I saw the bodies behind the desks. Do what you must, but remember that the spirit of the Turks will live on."  
  
"Yes. Inside my mother." Damien fired, the bullet flying true and hitting home, drilling into the Turk's heart and staying there.  
  
The man's body flew backwards a few feet before he fell, hitting the floor with a dull thud. He wasn't quite dead though, lying there spread-eagled, his chest continuing to rise and fall, although only slightly.  
  
Damien's face darkened at Rude's stubborn refusal to die. "And here I tried to make it easy on you by shortening your suffering." He aimed and fired again. The body jerked as the second bullet entered his body from the new angle, then went limp as the projectile exited through his back and embedded itself in the tile. He was certainly dead this time, his skin already ashen as his blood was pulled down by gravity, the pool of blood forming around him clinging to his outstretched limbs to remind Damien disturbingly of a snow angel made in blood. Blood Angel....  
  
"Damn. Now I have to clean this up before anyone else can see it..."  
  
  
Disturbed yet? Bwah... Many more questions to be answered in the next part! ...But, you have to ask the questions first.. so, review and ask! 


End file.
